Darker Desire
by CynIsIn
Summary: Once again this is just smut, if you don't like it, I'm sorry.


Darker Desires

By CynIsIn

Note One: I _still_ don't own anything.

Note Two: If you are uncomfertable reading, viewing, or talking about M/F anal sex, stop now.

Mark smiled as he watched Daffney sleep, she was curled up next to him like a kitten, with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. His thoughts started to wonder to what he wanted today, he had heard her body could handle most anything, Mark wanted to see how much she could take. He gently shook the raven haired beauty from her sleep. "No, just five more minutes." She moaned. "Get up, I have surprise for you." He grinned. "What is it? It better be worth it." Daffney said, keeping her eyes tightly shut. "You'll have to get up to see." Daffney then sat up and looked at the giant. "Where is it"? She asked, as her eyes scanned the room. "First you have to do some thing for me." Mark's grin becoming sinister. "What do you want"? She asksed, as her feeling of comfort with Mark was quickly leaving her. Mark then threw the blanket across the room, and puuled her into his arms. "Are ready for more"? He asked. Daffney smiled and pressed her lips to his and pushed him back onto the bed. When Mark was completly on his back, Daffney then started to leave a trail of kisses down Mark's torso, stopping at his shaft. She smiled as she looked at him, then wrapped her lips around the head, causing a deep moan to escape his lips. Daffney slowly moved her mouth up and down his member, letting her tongue tease him, as she lightly bit down, "AHH! Fuck!" Mark breath out, as Daffney continued her sweet torture. She started to pick up the pace as his sound increased. She could feel the tip starting to bulge, he was close, Mark then grabbed the back of her head, and forced himself deep into her throat. "AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed, as his cum shot down her throat. "You could've warned me." Daffney giggled. "Get on your hands and knees." Mark said, out of breath.

As Daffney did what he told her, Mark quickly, but silently, went into the bathroom next to the bed. When he emerged, Daffney noticed he had a small bottle of baby oil and a blindfold. "What are you going to do"? She said. "I wanna see how far you'll let me go." Mark whispered, before kissing her left ass cheek. He softly covered her eyes with the cloth, and preesed his lips to hers, in a soft peck. Daffney just smiled, she enjoyed his kisses. Mark got behind her, and began lubing himself up. He then lubed up his index finger and pressed it against her tight asshole. Daffney took in a sharp breath, and quickly moved away, but Mark grabbed her hips and forced her back into position. "Mark I've never..." She began. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle... just take a deep breath." Daffney took in as much air as possible, "Good girl, now hold it." Mark pressed his finger at her tightest entrance, smiling as it disappeared into her. Slowly, he began going deeper into her anus, letting her get use to the invasion, Daffney let out a gasp every time he went deeper inside of her. Once he was knuckle deep in her ass, Mark started to move in and out, causing Daffney's painfilled screams to fill the room. He started to pick up speed, driving his finger deeper, stretching her sphincter to his liking. Daffney's screams slowyly started to turn into moans, her ass was unfamiliar to the penetration, but she was starting to enjoy it, the feeling of something in her tightest hole. Mark's grin widened, and he slowy eased his hand from her ass, and got into position behind her, "Are you ready?" He said. Daffney just nodded, letting her breath go, and brought her knees up to her chest, giving him easier access. Mark then applied more baby oil to his cock, and pressed himself into her asshole. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Daffney let out, as she felt his tip ease into her. Mark grunted as her tightness gripped him, he stopped once his head was fully seated inside of her, letting Daffney get used to his shaft. "How ya doin' little one"? He asked, placing his hand on her lower back. "MHH... Alright, I guess... " She grunted out. Mark then slowly pushing deeper inside her. "AAH!" Daffney gasped. Mark just smiled and continued to move inward; inch by painfull inch Mark, slid himself inside of her, until he was settled balls deep in her ass. "Wait... let me get use to it." She let out. Her tight anal muscles eased around his shaft, soon her ass had relaxed enough for her to enjoy it. Mark began moving in and out, causing small moans to escape her lips once again. As he started to pick up speed, Daffney began pushing back against him, drivig him deeper than before. Mark picked up speed, and starting pounding into her, "AH FUCK!... MORE... PLEASE GOD MORE!" Daffney screamed, as Mark got deeper in her. Mark soon felt her getting tighter as his balls clentched into his groin, "I'M CUMMING!" He let out, as his seed shot deep in her ass, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daffney screamed, as her own climax hit. As the Mark slowly pulled out of her, Daffney laid back down on the bed. "God that was great." She huffed. Mark just laughed and laid down beside her. "Wanna do more"? He said, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "No... not right now... Mark"? She whispered. "What"? He asked. "What does this mean"? She said, sitting up on her knees, and looking down at him. "I don't know... but its not a one time thing." Mark was sure he wanted to see her again, and Kane had told him how much she hated being a one night stand. "I'm hungry... can we go out"? She asked. "Sure, I know a good place." Mark smiled, and got out of bed to get dressed. Daffney leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips, and began putting her clothes on aswell. She smiled as when he slapped her ass, "Don't worry... I'm not gonna let you get out of my hands anytime soon." He told her. "Well, I'm glad I came... over and over again." She laughed.

The End

I hope you enjoyed it. And if it offended you I'm sorry.


End file.
